I Only See You
by Gummysmiled
Summary: PROLOGUE. Jimin dan Taehyung itu bagaikan sepasang burung kecil yang baru mengenal dunia. Sejak keduanya baru 'menetas', mereka telah menjadi sahabat dekat. Jika suatu saat Jimin kehilangan Taehyung, apa ia bisa menerima pengganti? Pengganti yang menyerahkan hatinya, menunggu untuk disambut Jimin. / KOOKMIN, VMIN / BTS / Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook


_Gummysmiled_ _'s_ _32nd_ _fanfiction_

 **I Only See You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku Hanya Melihatmu**

Jimin dan Taehyung itu bagaikan sepasang burung kecil yang baru mengenal dunia. Bahkan sejak mereka 'menetas', keduanya telah akrab. Bermain bersama, bertengkar, saling memukul dan menjulurkan lidah. Sebanyak apapun cakaran dari Jimin yang Taehyung terima, atau sesakit apapun bekas gigitan Taehyung di kaki Jimin, mereka akan tetap saling berbagi biskuit dan susu.

Taehyung itu tampan, sedikit _hyper_. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang berparas manis serta pemalu. Tapi mereka adalah _soulmate_ sejati. _Friendship goals_ kalau kata anak-anak sekarang. Taehyung akan menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Jimin, dan Jimin akan melayani Taehyung layaknya seorang kakak.

Memasuki taman kanak-kanak adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi mereka. Jimin tidak suka orang baru. Taehyung benci berbagi mainan. Mereka hanya akan bermain berdua, atau bekerja sama dalam tindak kriminal membuat anak lain menangis. Pernah mereka melilit tali sepatu ibu guru ke kaki meja, sampai Bae _ssaem_ pindah kelas karena takut dijahili duo nakal ini lagi. Kadang Jimin menyembunyikan krayon teman yang dia anggap sok tahu. Kadang Taehyung membantu dengan mengacak-acak isi tas siswa lain. Intinya mereka adalah _partner in crime_ yang sangat loyal dan aktif. Selalu bersama mencetak masalah.

Memasuki tahun pertama di sekolah dasar, Taehyung mulai sering absen karena sakit. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jimin akan menemani Taehyungnya hingga bolos sekolah. Waktu itu badan Jimin sangat berisi, sehingga ia tampak seperti kue beras berjalan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taehyung yang menirus. Bahkan tubuhnya terlihat lebih rapuh dari kawan sepermainannya.

Jimin sedang menghadiri upacara di tahun ajaran baru ketika mama datang menjemput ke sekolah dengan sebuah kabar buruk. Taehyung masuk rumah sakit. Seumur hidupnya, yang Jimin tahu tentang rumah sakit adalah tempat di mana orang-orang berwajah pucat dan lesu berkumpul. Mama pernah bilang kalau rumah sakit adalah tempat menginap bagi orang yang tidak enak badan. Mereka akan disuntik dokter agar cepat sembuh dan pulang ke rumah.

Tentu Jimin yang baru 7 tahun dengan segala pemikiran kekanakannya menjadi panik. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan kawan terbaiknya disuntik dokter jelek. Lagipula, walau kerap kali tidak masuk sekolah, Taehyung tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit. Jimin selama ini menganggap bahwa bocah Kim itu hanya digigit nyamuk kemudian terkena demam atau apalah, yang pasti tidak begitu parah.

Namun begitu sampai di ruang rawat, ia hanya mampu melihat mama Taehyung menangis dalam pelukan papa Taehyung. Ia begitu kebingungan, terutama saat mamanya ikut-ikutan menangis meratapi sesuatu yang ditutupi jubah putih di atas ranjang. Jimin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia hanya dapat merasakan papa menggendong tubuhnya keluar dari tempat itu.

Heran, curiga, khawatir. Ketiganya menjadi satu, menjadikan Jimin amat gelisah ketika ia tak kunjung melihat paras Taehyung bahkan sampai matahari tenggelam. Jimin sibuk mondar-mandir, mengintip jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar Taehyung tiap lima menit, tapi anak itu tetap tidak menampakkan diri. Orang tuanya melarang Jimin untuk bermain di luar rumah. Ia hanya berdua saja dengan Bibi Song.

Terus terang, Jimin tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia tidak pernah terjaga sampai selarut ini sebelumnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan wajah tertunduk terus berseliweran. Keluar masuk rumah bercat kuning cerah, rumah Taehyung. Jimin masih setia mengintip dari jendela.

Seandainya Jimin bisa, ia ingin sekali berlari mencari sahabatnya meski di tengah gelap begini. Jimin ingin bertanya mengapa Taehyung bisa masuk rumah sakit, mengapa mama dan papanya menangis tersedu, dan mengapa begitu banyak orang yang tak Jimin kenal menyambangi rumah Taehyung membawa karangan bunga serta raut murung.

Bermacam pertanyaan menari di otak Jimin sampai ia akhirnya tertidur, dan baru terbangun ketika pagi-pagi sekali mama mengguncang tubuhnya pelan. Jimin masih belum sadar betul ketika ia berada di dalam mobil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Menggeliat kecil saat papa membangunkan dan menggendongnya turun, seperti kemarin. Iris Jimin membulat, mengamati tempat yang baru pertama kali ia datangi dengan sorot penuh ketakutan.

Saat itu Jimin tidak berani bertanya apapun. Gerak-gerik matanya tidak lepas dari jejeran _tombstone_ yang rapi, membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika tiba di salah satu tempat di mana terdapat banyak orang yang berkumpul. Lagi-lagi berpakaian hitam dan membawa karangan bunga. Jimin bahkan baru sadar jika ia juga memakai jas hitam.

Begitu papa menurunkannya, Jimin segera berlari dan menembus kerumunan orang. Insting bocahnya bekerja dan ia tenggelam dalam penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak ia ketahui?

Tubuh 120 senti itu terpekur diam. Bola mata yang jernih menangkap bingkai foto dengan sosok yang amat familiar. Tentu Jimin tidak akan pernah salah mengenali senyum lebar nyaris seperti persegi panjang milik Taehyung seorang. Ia juga tidak idiot sehingga tidak mengetahui apa yang tersimpan di balik tanah yang masih basah ini.

Jimin terperanjat, dan akhirnya ia mengerti semua. Semua yang terjadi setahun belakangan. Sekarang ia tahu apa itu 'kanker' yang pernah dibicarakan mama dan mama Taehyung. Kanker pasti jahat sekali, sampai mengambil Taehyung darinya.

Saat itu Jimin tidak menangis. Ia hanya terdiam, dan mama memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin mengerjapkan mata yang terasa perih. Tidak sampai mengeluarkan air mata, hanya saja dadanya terasa amat sakit.

Sesal yang tersisa. Jimin menyesal tidak pernah mencari tahu alasan Taehyung mengurus dan tampak lemas. Jimin menyesal tidak pernah menyemangati Taehyung untuk melawan penyakitnya. Jimin menyesal tidak berusaha lebih keras menahan Taehyung pergi.

Meski begitu, Jimin tidak akan menangis. Ia sangat tahu Taehyung benci ia menangis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Walau tampak tegar untuk bocah seumurannya, Jimin jelas terpukul. Papa dan mama yang pertama merasakan perubahan Jimin. Teman-teman dan guru di sekolah juga. Jimin mengalami banyak penurunan dalam berbagai pelajaran. Ia sering melamun dan menghabiskan makan siang sendirian. Semua orang di sekitar Jimin memahami sikap anak itu. Jimin belum bisa menerima kepergian Taehyung, meski ia tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi merengek.

Kemunduran Jimin di sekolah membuatnya tinggal kelas. Lagi-lagi Jimin tampak tidak masalah, tetap pendiam, dan jarang bicara. Meskipun papa dan mama sedih, mereka paham jika Jimin lebih terluka.

Akhirnya orang tua Jimin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Jimin juga ikut serta. Yang diharapkan hanyalah satu, agar Jimin kembali seperti sedia kala.

Menjelang libur musim panas, keluarga Park meninggalkan Busan. Jimin tidak protes, tidak pula antusias. Ia hanya merenung dan terus merenung. Memikirkan apa Taehyung makan dengan baik, apa Taehyung punya teman, apa Taehyung bisa mengerjakan tugas tanpa ia bantu. Ia pernah bertanya pada papa tentang pemikirannya, dan papa bilang sekarang Taehyung tinggal di surga. Di surga selalu ada makanan enak dan teman yang baik. Di surga juga tidak ada PR apalagi guru galak. Yang pasti Taehyung akan selalu bahagia.

Hal itulah yang membuat Jimin bersedia meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Ia juga takut terus menerus bersedih memikirkan Taehyung, dan sahabatnya itu bisa saja mengamati kelakuannya dari atas sana. Biasanya Taehyung akan mogok makan jika melihat Jimin sedih, dan Jimin tidak mau Taehyung kurus seperti dulu. Tidak mau sama sekali. Pokoknya di surga Taehyung harus makan banyak dan jadi gendut, kalau bisa lebih gendut dari Jimin.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Perlahan namun pasti Jimin bertumbuh dewasa dan bangkit dari kesedihannya. Namun hanya satu yang Jimin tidak tahu.

Mama Taehyung melahirkan adik bayi yang begitu tampan dan manis. Adik bayinya Taehyung. Namanya Kim Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut?**

 **-Author note-**

Tiba-tiba pengen ngepost cerita lagi pas lagi sibuk sibuknya. Singkat cerita, kangen nulis, kangen FFn dan kangen pembaca.

Aku gak janji FF ini bakal ada chapter kedua :'D semoga ada sedikit waktu longgar xD

Makasih banyak yang udah baca sampai bawah, makasih juga untuk yang mau ngikutin A Broken World wkwkwkwk


End file.
